The process industry often employs gas sensors in order to detect the presence of a particular gas, often as part of a safety system. This is important as many gases may be harmful to human health and/or the environment. Industrial gas sensors are normally mounted near the process area of a plant or control room, or an area to be protected. Generally, industrial gas sensors are installed at fixed locations and to communicate with monitoring systems.